


Growing Up Gibbs

by Sazzy260



Series: Confessions of Love [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Gibbs and Tony's home life as they raise their three adopted children; Tali, and the twins Olivia and Owen.  What adventures will the three Gibbs children and their two doting daddies get up to?





	Growing Up Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

> I've listed this as a Mature rating, but I don't know if it will get that far - It may only be a Teen Rating, but just to be on the safe side, I've listed it as Mature in case my mind decides that Tony & Gibbs needs some TLC of their own.

Tony turned the envelope in his hands over and over again; he already knew what was inside, he knew what answers lay before him but, for the life of himself, he couldn’t open the envelope, couldn’t bear to see that inside that envelope was the lie that he and Gibbs maintained to keep their new little girl safe and secure in her new home.

 

They still hadn’t talked to Olivia and Owen about adding Tali to their family, even though they both knew that Tali would be staying.  Tony was worried that the twins would reject Tali once they knew she would become their sister, and Gibbs worried about Tony’s worrying because that was just the natural order of things.

 

Gibbs came into the house, three rambunctious toddlers at his heels “Alright, go hang up your jackets and take off your boots!” Gibbs ordered, ushering the three towards the child-sized coat rack that Gibbs had built for this exact purpose.

 

Olivia, Owen, and Tali all followed Gibbs’ direction, haphazardly hanging their coats on the hooks and shucking their boots off into the corner where Gibbs’ and Tony’s boots were.  Gibbs caught Tony’s eye from the kitchen “Who wants hot chocolate?” he called, watching as four hands shot up into the air immediately.  Chuckling, Gibbs turned to the cabinet and pulled down the fixings for real hot chocolate, knowing Tony wouldn’t settle for the Nestle powdered kind.

 

After the mugs were made, Gibbs brought them into the living room and settled down beside Tony.  “Are those the DNA results?” he asked quietly, keeping an eye on the three toddlers, the other on his husband.

 

Tony nodded as he handed over the sealed white envelope and collected his coffee mug “Yeah… We need to talk to Double O about this… Sooner than we thought, I guess…” Tony said quietly as he sipped gingerly at the piping hot liquid, savoring the taste of the dark chocolate coating his mouth.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stuffed the envelope between the couch cushions, collected his coffee mug and sipped at his coffee – he wasn’t one for hot chocolate, only on the rarest occasions would he actually drink the sickly sweet beverage.  “I know… we’ll talk to them… Tonight, we’ll do it tonight after we’ve gotten Tali into bed.” Gibbs said quietly, in an attempt to not draw attention to themselves.

 

Owen picked his head up from his drink “Daddy can we go back outside and play?” Owen asked, looking towards the backdoors with a forlorn expression on his face – It wasn’t cold enough to be snowing out yet, but winter had definitely reared its ugly head and was making itself known to the Gibbs family and everyone else in the northern hemisphere.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly “No Owen, it’s getting too cold outside to keep playing.  We’ll go outside tomorrow, I promise.” Gibbs said as he stood up, kissing Tony’s head lightly “Stop worrying about it, the twins will be fine.” He whispered into Tony’s hair before stepping over the three toddlers, “I’ll be in the basement for a few hours, have to finish that project for Mr. and Mrs. Howard.” Gibbs said as he disappeared around the corner.

 

The twins and Tali looked up at Tony expectantly, “What?  You three expect _me_ to entertain you because _he_ wants to go play with his wood?” Tony asked sarcastically, hiding his grin behind the rim of his coffee mug.

 

Three heads of curly brown nodded rapidly and excitedly “Yes!” they all chorused happily as they set their now-empty sippy cups down on the coffee table and stood up, crowding around Tony’s legs.

 

Tony sighed and nodded his head “Alright, what do you three want to play then?” Tony asked as he stood up, taking the three hands of his little ones into his own as he started towards the stairs.

 

“We play house?” Olivia asked, at the same time that Owen piped up “We play tectives?!” he asked.  Tony paused at the top of the stairs, looking at the twins and then Tali who had remained silent so far “What about you Tali?  Do you have any special game requests?” Tony asked, guiding the three children into the playroom.

 

Tali shrugged as she went over to one of the small chairs in the room, twisting her small hands together nervously.  Tony rose his eyebrow slightly “Owen, Olivia… Go play with the drawing board for a little bit.  Daddy needs to talk to Tali.” Tony said, gently pushing the twins in the direction of the easel set up in the corner, then moved to sit with Tali, opting for the floor rather than a chair he’d never be able to get up from “Tali, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Tony asked quietly, setting his hand on Tali’s knee.

 

Tali shrugged again as she looked down into Tony’s compassionate green eyes “I… I miss my ima.” Tali whispered sadly, dropping from the chair and into Tony’s lap; fat tears forming in her eyes as she sobbed quietly into Tony’s chest “We… we used to play together… we would dance…” Tali said brokenly through her sobs, her little fingers clutching tightly to Tony’s t-shirt.

 

Tony stood up with Tali, gently rocking her side to side and murmuring soft words into her hair as he tried soothing the tears away “Shhh… It’s okay baby girl, it’s okay… I know you miss your Ima…” Tony said softly – having learned from Gibbs that Ima meant mother – “How about dancing with daddy instead?  That would make him really happy!” Tony said, trying to cajole the little girl and bring her brilliant smile back.

 

Tali sniffled noisily and lifted her head up from Tony’s shoulder “Really?” she asked in a smaller voice than her normal, her eyes filled with tears and fear. 

 

Tony nodded slowly as he stopped his movements and reached up, gently brushing away Tali’s tears; wishing he could take the fear with it “Yeah… Really.  I’d love to dance with you.” Tony whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Tali on her nose gently.

 

Tali glanced around the room, realizing that Owen and Olivia were safely distracted by the easel, she then turned back to Tony and nodded her head slowly as she laid her head on his shoulder again “Okay… then we’ll dance until you can’t dance anymore.” Tony said as he started twirling around the room with Tali, waiting for the little girl to perk up once again – Tony knew that she was still a little upset, so he hoped that this would entice her into becoming happy and start giggling like he was so used to hearing from her.

 

It didn’t take Tony long to get Tali giggling and dancing with him, wiggling happily in Tony’s arms and smiling brightly up at him – Tony could still see a trace amount of tears in Tali’s eyes, but he knew soon enough they would dry up and he would just be left with a happy little girl.  Eventually, Olivia and Owen grew curious about what their daddy was doing and came over to the two “Daddy we dance!” Olivia screeched, furious that her daddy was dancing without her.

 

Tony stopped dancing and looked down at the twins, smiling warmly “Sure, we can all dance… that’s not a problem.” Tony said as he stooped down, scooping all three children into his arms and standing up with them – it was a little awkward with three toddlers, but he made it work as he danced around the playroom with the three children, each now sporting happy smiles and even happier giggles.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs came upstairs a few hours later to see how Tony was fairing with the three toddlers, he smiled warmly when he saw the four of them laying on the playroom ground, each with a coloring book in front of them and coloring intently, although the three toddlers looked like they were on the verge of falling asleep “I think it’s about time we get our three little ones ready for bed.” Gibbs announced as he came into the playroom.

 

Tony nodded as he stood up slowly, stretching out the kinks and strains in his muscles from being in a prone position for so long “You’re right… We still going to talk to the duo?” Tony asked as he slowly lifted Tali up into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly to help further coax her into the sleepy state she was already in.

 

Gibbs nodded as he lifted Owen and Olivia up – they were definitely more awake than Tali, the twins being more used to the Eastern time zone than Tali was.  “Yeah, we’ll talk to them.  Once we’ve gotten Tali into bed and she’s asleep… I’ll take the twins to our room and then I’ll be in there in a few minutes.” Gibbs said as he headed down the hall and into the master bedroom while Tony walked down the hall and into Olivia’s bedroom.

 

Once Gibbs had gotten the twins settled, he came in to find Tony sitting on the edge of the bed, his fingers combing through Tali’s hair as she said her nightly prayers in Hebrew.  Gibbs smiled as he settled on the small mattress on the other side of Tali.  Once Tali had finished she crawled into the bed and smiled up at Tony and Gibbs “Good night Abba’s.” she said softly.

 

“Good night Tali.” They said in unison, leaning down to kiss each of her cheeks and tickle her lightly “Sleep tight, sweet girl.  See you in the morning.” Tony said as he brushed his fingers through Tali’s hair one more time before the two men got up and headed out of the bedroom, leaving the door cracked just a few inches for the hallway light to stream into the room.

 

The twins were settled in the center of the king-sized bed, waiting patiently for Gibbs and Tony to enter the bedroom.  Tony sat on one end of the bed facing the twins while Gibbs got in on the other side and turned to face the twins “We want to talk to you two about something very important…” Tony said, patting the space in front of him and his husband so the kids would come closer – they did – “But, no matter how excited or angry you get… You both have to promise to be quiet, so we don’t wake Tali up, okay?” Tony asked quietly, demonstrating his words by following it up with action.

 

Owen and Olivia nodded their heads “O’tay daddy.” The twins said as quietly as two two-year-olds could – Which, admittedly was still a bit loud, but wouldn’t carry down the hallway and disturb the third toddler in the house.

 

Tony looked in Gibbs direction, hoping that his husband would take the initiative and explain the changes that their family was about to take.  Gibbs smiled as he leaned over and kissed Tony’s temple lightly then turned to look at the twins “Okay, so you two know how Tali has been staying with us for a few days?” Gibbs asked quietly.

 

The twins nodded slowly, if not a bit uncertainly; Gibbs chuckled softly “Daddy Tony and I were wondering… Would you be upset if Tali stayed with us forever?  Became apart of our family, your older sister?” Gibbs asked, hoping his words weren’t too confusing for the twins to comprehend.

 

Both of the twins carried contemplative looks on their faces as they exchanged glances with each other and then with their two daddies.  Olivia and Owen turned to face each other and mumbled under their breaths in only a language that they could understand – Gibbs and Tony were thoroughly confused by their two little ones but knew better than to interrupt a private conversation between their twins.  The men gave their tots the time to discuss it, and when Olivia turned to face Tony and Gibbs with a smile, they knew that they were accepting their new sister without being upset or worried about what that would mean for them “We want sister Tali to stay.” Olivia said as she crawled over into Tony’s lap and laid her head against his chest.

 

Owen followed his sister’s lead and climbed into Gibbs’ lap “Yeah, she a good sister.” Owen agreed as he yawned widely, shifting his thumb into his mouth and letting his eyes droop closed slowly.

 

Gibbs and Tony both shifted off the mattress, cradling Owen and Olivia in their arms as they went to the two’s separate bedrooms; it was definitely well past bedtime now.  Gibbs and Tony easily got the twins in their beds and they then met back up in their bedroom.  Tony sighed as he dropped onto his side of the bed, face down in the pillow “That went better than expected.” Tony mumbled as he turned over and shimmied out of his jeans and yanked off his undershirt, but left himself in his boxers – never knew when someone would come into the bedroom or need assistance during the night.

 

Gibbs nodded his agreement as he too stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed, pulling the heavy comforter up and over his and Tony’s body “I really didn’t see it going any other way but positive.  The twins loved Tali the moment they were introduced to each other.” Gibbs said as he turned over and snuggled in close to Tony; as much to be close to his husband as to keep the winter cold away from them.

 

Tony smiled as he inserted his feet between Gibbs’ ankles and grasped the hand around his stomach, pulling it tight and up to his chest “And you fell in love with her the moment you looked into those brown eyes… She reminded you of Ziva… I fell in love with her when she tried comforting me, even though I was only faking my sadness.” Tony recapped as he turned his head and kissed Gibbs lovingly on the lips.

 

Gibbs smiled as he laid his head against Tony’s shoulder, slipping his other arm underneath Tony’s neck and closing the barely there distance between their bodies even more “I loved you from the moment I saw you too, you know…” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ear softly, letting his tongue flick out and graze Tony’s ear briefly.

 

Tony shuddered and grasped Gibbs’ wrist a little tighter “I know… I know…” he panted as Gibbs drew his ear into his mouth and began sucking it softly “We can’t Jeth… the kids… if they wake up… if they need us…” Tony pleaded breathlessly, even though his hips began rotating slowly.

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath and laid his head down on Tony’s shoulder again “I know… Maybe we can get Tim and Delilah to watch the kids over the weekend…” Gibbs whispered as he closed his eyes and willed his semi-hard cock to deflate, even with the temptation of Tony’s body against him like this – it was definitely a difficult task, but it happened eventually and he then felt how exhausted he truly was; three kids were definitely harder to raise than he had thought.

 

Tony nodded tiredly, his own eyes heavy and falling closed slowly “Weekend sounds good…” Tony mumbled, already half asleep as he burrowed under the covers and closer to Gibbs’ body and his husband’s natural heat.


End file.
